


"I'm not mad"

by getfuckedmodest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is sassy, M/M, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Top Harry, and they fuck, harry thinks louis is mad, im not really good at tags, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfuckedmodest/pseuds/getfuckedmodest
Summary: Harry thinks Louis is mad and Louis just wants Harry to put his mouth to better use.OR; where Harry thinks Louis is mad about something and keeps asking him whats wrong. Louis wants him to shut up and makes Harry rim him in the shower.





	"I'm not mad"

**Author's Note:**

> this is actual fucking filth and the most detailed smut I have ever written so I'm sorry if this is shitty
> 
> i have never written anything like this and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes bc its currently 2:40am where I'm writing this but I'm going to post this then go to bed sksks so pls dont hate

The first thing that comes to mind when you think of Louis Tomlinson are the words _fun-loving_ and _out-going_. He was always so happy and out-spoken and loud. That's why when he was mad, it was quite concerning.

Louis had always struggled to bite his tongue. His way of biting back was normally acting out and spitting fire at anyone who dared to wrong him. There had been numerous occasions where the public and their fans had witnessed some of Louis' sassy outbursts. However, when it came to Louis being mad at Harry, things were different.

The smaller boy wouldn't cuss him out, he wouldn't say... anything really. Louis would give him the silent treatment or really short answers. That was what had been happening for the past two hours. Harry had kept on asking Louis consistently what was wrong but Louis would always dodge the question.

"Are you mad?" Harry questioned sending a pointed look at his husband, "You look mad."

"I'm not mad," Louis answered, screwing his nose up at the look that Harry was giving him. Harry let his eyes study Louis' facial expression.

"Your face is screwed up like you're mad," Harry pointed out as they continued to walk down the hall towards their shared hotel room. Louis shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm perturbed, not mad," Louis said as he watched Harry reach into his pockets to retrieve the key to the room. He never trusted Louis with the keys because they both knew that the smaller boy would just lose them.

Harry unlocked the door before pushing it open, holding it ajar for Louis to walk in first before making his own way in and locking the door behind them.

Louis moved his way to the bathroom, beginning to discard some of his clothing on the way so that he could get ready. Harry just followed after him mindlessly, like a little lost puppy.

Harry decided to make himself useful as Louis undressed, the taller boy made his way towards the shower to turn on the water, making sure it was the temperature that he knew Louis preferred.

When he turned to see what his husband was doing, he was greeted with the heavenly view that was Louis Tomlinson, completely free of all clothing. His creamy, smooth skin that looked so deliciously perfect.

"You still look mad," Harry murmured, taking in the way Louis' face was still scrunched up. Louis glared at him as he made his way over to Harry, unbuttoning

"I'm _not_ mad but I will be soon."

"Baby, just tell me what's wrong and I promise I'll make it up to you," Harry informed. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and helped his husband out of the shirt, sliding the silk material of Harry's floral blouse off his shoulders.

The pair were now both naked, Harry's hands moving to Louis' small waist as he made them walk into the shower, the warm water cascading onto their bodies.

"Shut up," Louis whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on Harry's shoulder, almost having to stand on his tippy toes if it wasn't for the fact that Harry bent down for him. Louis began to pepper kisses all over Harry's skin, causing the taller boy to close his eyes.

"I just want to you to tell me what's wrong, Lou," Harry said, his breathing started to become heavier now that the heaven made angel he was married to was kissing the base of his neck.

"And I want you to shut up before I make you use that mouth to do something more productive," Louis warned, suggestive, lips barely leaving Harry's neck.

"Oh, really?" Harry wondered amusement lighting up his face, "Any ideas?"

"A few come to mind," Louis chaffed. Harry put his finger underneath Louis' chin, tilting the smaller boy's head up so that Harry could lean down and press a bruising kiss

"Any you would like to share?" Harry questioned, his back hitting the cool tiled wall of the shower. It gave him some type of relief considering how hot Louis was making him feel. Louis' soft-skinned waist was still in the palm of his hands whilst the smaller boy sucked love bites over the butterfly tattoo that was on Harry's chest.

"Never going to share you with anyone," Louis answered, "Never again."

"Is that what's wrong, baby? Scared someone is going to take me away-"

"I warned you, Harry. I said if you don't shut up that you would have to put that mouth to better use," Louis reminded, threatening. Harry fucking loved it. It was one of the reasons why he had kept going on about it.

"Okay, Lou, you're in charge. What do you want me to do? How do I make it up to you?" Harry asked, his large hands moving to cup Louis' ass, which ultimately just made him harder than he was already. Harry didn't even know that was possible.

"Want you to eat me out," Louis practically choked out, trying his hardest to keep his voice clear but Harry should already spread Louis' cheeks apart and was circling his finger around Louis' hole.

"Yeah? That's what you really want, baby?" Harry quizzed, now taking his turn to fluster his tiny husband by kissing right at Louis' sweet spot on his neck, "Want me to slowly make you fall apart with my tongue? Let you fuck yourself on my tongue? Is that what you want?"

"Fuck, yes, please," Louis squeaked out, suddenly not so strong-willed. It was something Harry could do so easily, turn his husband into a small- _emphasis on the small_ \- pile of mush. Louis was putty in Harry's hands.

"Anything to make it up to my baby," Harry informed, his voice was now calm, in control - dominant, "In the shower or in the room?"

"In the shower, want it now," Louis said, his thighs beginning to ache from squeezing together too tightly. Harry pushed himself off the wall, hands sliding up from Louis' ass to the smaller boy's waist, manhandling him to face the wall.

The shower was filled with the steam of the water and both of the boy's hair was sticking to their faces. The tiled wall of the shower was cool on Louis' stomach and if it wasn't for the fact that he could feel Harry massaging his inner thighs, he would feel quite cold.

Louis felt like he was overheating when he watched in the corner of his eye Harry kneel on the ground of the shower, directly under the head of the shower. Harry had barely touched him and he felt like he was so close to cumming. The smaller boy didn't know what it was about his husband that always got him so close to the edge but he certainly was not complaining.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Harry whispered as he pushed Louis' thighs apart. Louis whined impatiently, both hands laying flat on the tiled wall of the shower.

"I thought you were trying to make it up to me."

"I thought you weren't mad."

"I will be in a fucking second if you continue to teas-"

Louis gasped when Harry grabbed him by the stomach, bending him over so his hole was more exposed, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue eagerly into the smaller boy.

Harry moaned obscenely, gripping onto Louis' waist so tight that there would surely be bruises tomorrow. The taller boy fucked his tongue into Louis slowly, pulling back every so often to lightly trace the rim to tease him.

Louis was a fucking mess, trying his harder to take all of Harry's tongue, begging and crying out when it had barely been one minute. Louis was a fucking slut when it came to Harry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis choked out, "Please, please."

Harry pulled away completely, dopey grin on his face, spit coating his lips, "Please what, baby?"

"Don't fucking stop," Louis begged desperately, trying to push his ass back onto Harry but the taller boy kept his tight grip on Louis' waist which kept him in that spot.

"Gosh, Lou, what's up your ass?" Harry questioned, playfully.

"I swear to god if you aren't in a second, I'm going to fl-" Louis was cut off short by letting out a moan when Harry resumed his husbandly duties, lapping at the smaller boy's hole.

Louis was making the loudest pornographic moans he had ever done before, he knew he should be mindful of the other guests in the hotel but at this moment, he gave no fucks.

Harry continued to hum happily from where he kneeled, eating his husband out like it was second nature to him. Perhaps it was.

Louis was already so fucking close, it felt like he had been on the edge of cumming from the moment Harry touched him. The taller boy was fucking into Louis with his tongue relentlessly now, Louis was so so close.

His legs were shaking, about ready to give out if it wasn't for Harry's hands that were still digging into his hips.

"Harry, please- I need... please," Louis didn't even know what he needed. He was so overwhelmed. Harry let out a hum, one hand going to wrap around the base of Louis' cock, which was slicked up with the pre-cum that Louis had been leaking.

It only took a few strokes and that was what threw the smaller boy over the edge, shaking and letting out a loud moan as he came all over Harry's hand.

Harry let out a laugh, leaning backwards before standing to his feet, making sure to keep a hold on Louis who was still shaking from his intense orgasm. Louis turned around, feeling fuzzy and clingy in his state of what felt like subspace.

"Do you need-"

"You can make it up to me later, baby, just wanna wash you off and get you warm and wrapped up in bed," Harry informed. Louis nodded, resting his head on Harry's chest.

The taller boy reached for the shower gel, squirting some in his hands before rubbing it over Louis' body, lathering his husband's smooth beautiful skin in the citrusy soap.

"You're so good to me," Louis whispered staring up at Harry in what seemed like awe. Harry smiled down at him, grabbing the shower head to wash the soap off their bodies.

"You deserve it," Harry murmured back. He turned off the water and quickly moved out of the shower, struggling a bit when Louis tried to cling onto him like a koala. The taller boy wrapped a towel around his waist before Harry grabbed the large, soft bath towel and opened it for Louis to walk into.

Louis snuggled into it, feeling warm and comforted by the fact that Harry was close to him once more. Louis looked up at Harry, frowning when he saw that his husband had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"What-" Louis let out a squeak when he was picked up all of a sudden, legs wrapping around Harry's waist as he is carried into the bedroom. The room is echoing with Louis' soft giggles.

A soft, smiley Louis is laid down on the bed and is left to look up at his husband who was standing at the bottom of the bed. Louis screwed his nose up at him.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked curiously.

"You still look mad," Harry answered a look of mischief in his eyes. Louis narrowed his eyes at his husband, sitting forward to reach and pull him down onto him on the bed.

"I'll fucking show you mad."

 


End file.
